Secrets On Paper
by Llama Love
Summary: Ron has a new hobbie...Writing in a diary for his secrets. And when some certain people find it, who knows what might happen?
1. Ron has issues

**Secrets On Paper**

A/N: First fanfiction! So I need critical comments, but not overly critical! AND

for everyone out there who remembers their first fanfic, I'm sure you were just

like me in that you were nervous of what people would think and eager as hell to

get reviews. So please do me a kindness and review and read! This is an R and H

fic, from Ron's POV, hope the shippers like. Read now my puppies! READ!

**Tuesday, 6:00am**

**So. I'm starting a diary. And there is NO WAY IN THE WORLD that**

**Harry or Hermione are getting hold of this. No way. Even though they got**

**hold of the last five and this starts very much like those. I just need to**

**find a new hiding place…The other 5 places were all…erm…under my**

**bed…Seeing as we all share a dorm it IS a bit tough to find an original**

**hiding place. Oh well. How about…uh…Oh never mind, I'll find**

**somewhere…Anyway, this is going to be my little secret book which I get**

**everything noted so I remember it all. But the secrets will have to wait till**

**later, because I'm hungry. I have to go to breakfast or I fear I will be**

**left to eat my clothes. Ok I'm going insane with lack of food. So I'll be**

**back soon.**

**Tuesday, 7:00am**

**Ok, they found it. Harry was pretending to be asleep when he saw me get**

**up and write. Then he jumped up and grabbed it and ran to the Common**

**Room to show Hermione (Who was doing some early morning homework),**

**whereupon they went hysterical with laughter. I decided to take a timely**

**leave (Red to the roots of my hair, I might add. Inferno-like effect).**

**Later I tried to reclaim it from Harry which resulted in a rather ungainly**

**chase through the school with me yelling insults to him and him laughing like**

**a hyena the whole way. And as if that's not enough, I got detention for one**

**of the insults, just my luck…Look, it's not my fault, he WAS being a total**

**a-**

**Tuesday, 8:00am**

**Sorry, Slughorn came in to tell me he'd decided on a punishment. He's more**

**imaginative than I give him credit for. He is going to use the scourgify spell**

**on me FIVE TIMES tonight at 8:00 and then write out: 'That soap was**

**disgusting and you don't want to get it again, do you Ron Weasley, and I**

**hope that cleans your dirty mouth.' 100 times. I thought it was a bit**

**Dobby-ish, what with all the 3rd person stuff but that's Slughorn for you. I**

**need food again now. That chase really took it out of me. I'll write later.**

**Tuesday, 2:00pm**

**Well. That was a great breakfast for 3 reasons.**

**Reason Number 1: I came downstairs and a very odd sight met my eyes.**

**Well, Hermione was studying as per usual, Harry was stuffing his face as**

**per usual, but Malfoy…Well, he's usually showing off about something his**

**father sent him, just in case you need cluing in, but this morning I think he**

**did the best thing he'd ever done in his miserable life. He received a**

**HOWLER. And who was this howler from? Lucius Malfoy! Harry, Hermione**

**and I were delighted, of course. Apparently Malfoy had got in a spot of**

**bother with McGonagall and Lucius wasn't too happy because he wanted**

**Malfoy to 'Keep a low profile'. Of course Harry jumped to the conclusion**

**that it was because Malfoy was becoming a Death Eater and all that stuff,**

**but Hermione and I figured that if that were the case then Lucius Malfoy**

**wouldn't have yelled it out in front of the whole school. Unless he thought**

**that Malfoy would get it at a private place, but that's an insane idea,**

**especially seeing as a deaf blind old lady over in the dungeons could have**

**heard it (Don't ask why being blind would make a difference). I liked this**

**reason because MALFOY WAS COMPLETELY AND UTTERLY HUMILIATED.**

**MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH. Ok I'm done.**

**Reason Number 2: Harry then ran off to the Room Of Requirement again to**

**see if Malfoy was there, only to come back into the Great Hall as soon as**

**he'd walked out, beetroot red realising that Malfoy was, obviously, at the**

**Slytherin table still (I use this in the loosest sense possible, as Malfoy was**

**more underneath the table so no one noticed him or the howler. Needless to**

**say it didn't work). I liked this reason because Harry was embarrassed**

**after embarrassing me and this was a lovely turn of events.**

**Reason number 3: Harry decided to leave soon after to attempt an essay,**

**so he said, but I think it was more to do with the fact that Hermione and I**

**were still exchanging looks and laughing at Harry every now and then. I**

**know it doesn't SOUND very funny, but the look on his face when he**

**remembered that Malfoy was still in the Hall and the conspicuous way that**

**he tried to look inconspicuous coming back into the Hall were enough to**

**make Madam Hooch crack a smile (rare event, trust me).**

**And I got alone time with HER MY OWN…Uh…swEEEEty…**

**Sorry, I made that up just then, I know it's a terrible nickname, but I go**

**googly brain mush-like when I think about her…And her hair…And eyes…And**

**skin…And freglibbnsssss…GOOGLE MUSH, GOOGLE MUSH sorry. Oh wait…I**

**didn't say anything about her before, sorry, because I assumed Harry and**

**Hermionflllgggg (GOOGLE MUSH ARGH) would find this diary and find out**

**this secret, and guess what? Herm…THEY did find the diary (Avoidance of**

**mush-bringing thoughts). But now they think I've stopped writing this so all**

**will be well. And I finally realised that all I need is a simple concealment**

**charm on it locked with a password so that they can't get in anyway.**

**So. As I was saying earlier, this is a diary for my secrets. And I think you**

**guessed SN1 (Secret Number 1).**

**I**

**LOVE**

**HERMIONE**

**Need I tell you why I liked Reason Number 3?**

SUMMARY:

I know this was short, very short, but the next chapter WILL BE OF LENGTH. Longer length anyway. So you will review, yes? I hope so. Working on next chapter immediately, so hopefully soon this CHAPTER OF LENGTH will be up. R&R need I remind you. Though I shouldn't have to. I will reply to reviews on the summaries like this one. But obviously no reviews yet as this is only just going up, but that can change. Meh. Ron's not the only one going insane…


	2. LOVEly Secrets

**Secrets On Paper**

**A/N: Thank you to all of my lovely reviewers! You are all very kind and I got no**

**flames yay! (I was so nervous that I would get flames!) Here is chapter 2 for all**

**of you and just saying you have NO IDEA how insanely happy I was to get your**

**reviews! I got more than I thought I would get. So thank you very much and I**

**hope you enjoy this chapter and Ronnikin's crazy Secret Number 2! (The chain**

**reaction of diaries part might take a while to come around, because I need to**

**get into the story a bit more before I write other people's POVs. Oh and please**

**put in your reviews whether you think I should do the other POVs please!) Ok so**

**here's the next chapter. R&R, My puppies, R&R! (Oh yeah and I took it off bold in the actual story**

**on request)**

Wednesday, 4:00pm

I was just about to burn that page I wrote before when I realised that if I

did that, this book wouldn't be here to remind me of the things that have

happened, which is the whole point of keeping a diary. Actually, for a long time I thought diaries were girly, until I realised that the idea of a diary is that NO ONE KNOWS THAT

YOU WRITE IN IT. Problem solved. But still, Harry ALWAYS finds it. So. I now have a solution. I will carry it with me everywhere and then he can't get at it. So I can write

whenever I want and WHATEVER I want. That's the most important bit. And I'll try not to go google mush on you, but it might be a tad difficult. Maybe before I go into a ramble

about Hermione, I should tell you what happened today.

We had double potions first to our great distaste, doubly distasted by the fact that it was with the Slytherins, always the worst sort. We were making strengthening solution for

revision. Even though it was still terribly difficult (I'm not exactly top of the class at potions). Hermione was in Ancient Runes, but I was drooling all over just the thought of her in

potions. Actually some drool got in my potion and made it turn murky brown, which meant I got Dreadful, but hey, that's one above Troll at least. Just as well Snape didn't know

how drool reacted with this potion and merely thought I was stupid, so nothing new there and all is well. We-ell…ALMOST well. See um, Neville had just melted his cauldron for

the fifth time and was told to keep away. So he decided to nose into a leather-bound notebook in my bag which he, apparently, thought was a HOMEWORK diary (Since when

did I keep one of THOSE?). And guess what? It wasn't. It was this. THIS DIARY. With all of that STUFF I'd said earlier. My heart nearly stopped then and there, I swear it.

Neville, after conveniently reading the line that said I LOVE HERMIONE, decided to shut the damned book and sprint in the opposite direction, which was a very VERY wise

decision. I swear that if he hadn't got that head-start, he would have ended up lying stuck on the floor in the middle of the classroom with asparagus sprouting out of his head.

Literally.

Well, even though it didn't get that far, I still have detention from Snape for chasing Neville all around the classroom and upturning Seamus' cauldron at the same time. So now I

have to dissect grindylow hearts to attempt to feed Hagrid's new set of Blast-ended Skrewts. WHY Dumbledore allowed it I have no idea, but Hagrid somehow got more anyway.

I just hope that this detention isn't as gruelling as last night's one. I can still taste the stupid soap, and I have a blister on my thumb and index finger from writing all of those lines.

And as if THAT'S not enough, when I tried to use the memory charm on Neville so he couldn't tell anyone about my diary (And more importantly what's in it), I used it too strongly

out of anger and now he's wandering around asking people his name. Harry and I took him up to the hospital wing with haste, and spun some story about how it happened to

Madam Pomfrey. I think she was pretty convinced. I mean, a unicorn in Care Of magical Creatures COULD have a memory charm shot at it and have it reflect off its horn,

couldn't it? Well…It almost could anyway.

I am SO erasing that sentence about me loving Hermione.

Thursday, 5:00pm

So. I had a terrible morning, but the best thing that has happened to me so far in my LIFE happened today! Apart from being born. Because if I weren't born then the best thing in

my life couldn't happen, could it? No, I think not. Ok, rambling here. Sorry. So the best thing that happened.

I was walking to Herbology groaning and grumbling about my numerous detentions that I seem to be a magnet for, when Hermione came up behind me. I didn't know she was

there, and I was flicking through my diary when I felt a brush of hands against mine, and my diary was gone. She'd snatched it! (Her hands are so soft!). If I'd thought my heart was

about to stop when Neville got my diary, then it DID stop when Hermione got it. She laughed her beautiful laugh and said: 'Ooooooh, I wonder what Ron's put in here?'. She

flipped it open and started reading in a loud whiny imitation of my voice:

'BUT NOW THEY THINK I'VE STOPPED WRITING SO ALL WILL BE WELL'

(Break as she collapses with laughter)

' AND I FINALLY REALISED THAT ALL I NEED IS A SIMPLE CONCEALMENT

CHARM LOCKED WITH A PASSWORD SO THAT THEY CAN'T GET IN ANYWAY.'

She paused for a second more to laugh some more.

'So much for that theory Ron! Want to keep reading or shall I? Yes, I think I should too'

Evil. So the next bit:

'SO. AS I WAS SAYING EARLIER, THIS IS A DIARY FOR MY SECRETS. AND HERE IS SN1. INSERT BRACKET SECRET NUMBER ONE CLOSE BRACKET.

I-'

She stopped dead. Her hands started to tremble. She went the most brilliant scarlet (We DO have tons in common…) and very, very slowly, she shut the diary. She handed it back

to me quietly and I think that had to be the most awkward moment of my life. After a long while she lifted her head.

'I'm sorry' she whispered.

I had no idea what I should say. I mean, Christ, she'd just read in my diary that I loved her. And now she was apologising?

'Um…That's…uh…Ok…' NOT OK, NOT OK!

'Do you really like me?' murmured Hermione.

I didn't reply.

'Well? Do you?'

My thought: YESSSSS I LOVE YOU, YOU ARE THE MOST BEAUTIFUL GIRL IN THE WORLD AND I WANT YOU MORE THAN ANYTHING!

My answer: 'Maybe…'

She smiled and tilted her head slightly to one side questioningly. Just a tiny bit.

And then she kissed me.

That, my friend, is Secret Number 2.

I am so NOT erasing that sentence about me loving Hermione.


End file.
